The present invention relates in general to passivating aluminum interconnect layers on semiconductive devices and, more particularly, to an improved method for passivating the aluminum layers such improved method employing a surface active agent cooperating with an oxidized layer of the aluminum to force a hydrophobic surface on the aluminum oxide.